


Welcome to the Family

by DLZdimension



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Family Feud - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLZdimension/pseuds/DLZdimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragneel family and the Fullbuster family have been pushed to step over an age old impasse between the two houses through a treaty; while their sons have hidden away to have a meeting of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the Renaissance.  
> This was beta'd by miss MiyuTanemura and bless her for that. She's a doll and this stories savior!  
> Thank you for giving this fic a try and I hope you enjoy. : )

**Welcome to the Family**

There was fighting between the two families that day. There was always fighting, but it was done in harsh undertones, in words and in documents written in angry scrawls. Today had been a different kind of fighting, the kind of which spilt blood onto cobblestone streets and painted swords red.

The head of the Fullbuster family sputtered. The battle was a loss to both sides, as very few walked away and even less walked away on their own two feet. So the head of one family had called the head of his opponent, one signor Dragneel, to call a truce. He had lost two nephews that day and countless cousins. His eldest was now spending the night on some cot in the medico di familia's and his youngest had been blissfully missing. As had the Dragneel head's only son.

It was the Fullbuster's dining hall that they sat in, and it was a combination of two different cook's food that they smelt. Roasted pork, cut lamb, flavoured with creamy sauces and vegetables. There was a bowl of tomatoes sitting in the middle of table looking beautiful and deadly. Dragneel had insisted upon them. To have such a poisonous thing in the middle of the table was odd, Fullbuster fancied, especially when with a multitude of lavish food surrounding it.

Fullbuster picked up his fork and cut into the meat. They would not talk business until the plates had been cleared, the table emptied. Talking pleasure was always a viable option at meals. Normally their wives would gossip, tittering between each other like little birds, while the men talked sports or weather. Today neither felt like pleasantries and both remained silent.

It was only when the final plate was cleared away, leaving only the tomatoes in the centre of the table, did someone begin to talk.

"You have brought me here to form a treaty, so I would like to ask you want do you propose that we trade to form this treaty?" Dragneel asked. He flexed his arms and leaned against the table with muscles bulging. His generation was new to nobility so he had a body that screamed hard labour and hard hours with a sword. He liked to show it off.

"You," started the host, "have acres of land with only a fraction of it devoted to farming. You lack both the hands to tend to fields and the cattle with which to fertilize it."

"Skip to the point."

Ever in a hurry, Fullbuster thought. He did not hold this man's intelligence in high regards. "I have bustling fields, more than enough hands to spare, and a herd that is threatening to grow beyond the capacity that my land can hold. So!" he snapped, before the other could butt in, "I propose that I lend you those hands and the cattle to tend to your crops. As well as several of my best bulls. In return I get more to hold my cattle."

"And what of the milk and beef?" Dragneel said in a deep growl. A fair point and one that the host had already though t of a solution for.

"We will divide that evenly between the families. Both our people will be working with the cattle I suspect so we will both be aware of the product. This will, of course, only apply to my cattle that I have in your fields and will not extend to the cattle which remain on my land or your own herds."

Dragneel nodded. He seemed to be thinking the proposition over, weighing pros and cons. However, Fullbuster expected that the man wanted the same thing he did. Which was to avoid a repeat of the day's happenings. He would undoubtedly say yes.

And after a long minute of holding his eyes shut he did agree. "How do we ensure these ties hold?"

He meant marriage. Of course. It was still customary to marry and ensure family ties, normally minor nobles like the two of them did not bother with such things, letting their children marry whom they please. But the Fullbuster's and the Dragneel's had been fighting too hard for too long and any treaty made would be flimsy at best. Marriage would have been the best course of action.

But both family heads had only sons to their names. Which made such an arrangement impossible.

"I expected this. That is why I asked for these," he gestured to the tomatoes. "I propose a game."

"Why squander your time in silly games? We are not required to fortify our alliance."

"I have a niece that would adore to be married to your youngest son. However I know for a fact that your son does not feel the same towards her. He is tolerant of her at best. I also know that your son and my son get along as well as any young men can. They rough house amiably and they both grow as a result. They are not the enemies that we are."

Fullbuster's scowl, which had been a constant on his face all day, deepened significantly. "Preposterous. My son would never-" He clipped off his sentence before it went too far and any hope of the treaty died that moment. There were still papers to sign. A man's word was not enough in this day and age.

His son would never become friends with an enemy unless it was for deceptive means. And Gray, despite the rebellious nature he still clung to, was too honest for such a thing.

The guest seemed to be amused by Fullbuster's reaction. Which was a chance better than insulted. "So a game. To test this fact. My son seems to be immune to the poison of these fruit," he gestured to the tomatoes, "as he has been eating them since he was a child; without our consent, of course. But your son is not aware of this. Natsu will eat one of these tomatoes and if your son goes out of his away to save him then you concede that they are friends and their children shall get married. If not then either Gray can marry my niece, Natsu can marry yours, or neither has the obligation to get married and our alliance will remain hazy and breakable at best."

Immune, hm? That seemed as unlikely as the two boys being friends. But he had heard rumours of the French dining of them so perhaps it was not as farfetched as one might believe.

"Very well, we shall play your game." Fullbuster rose a Dragneel echoed him. They both shook hands. "Maybe the fighting end this night."

/

The bed in Gray's home was soft but cold and forgotten. They had not made it there, indeed, they had not made it past the tub that was too small for the both of them; somehow they still managed to fit.

Natsu was sitting with his back to the end of the tub, faucets surely digging into his back. Still, there was a perpetual grin plastered onto his face, and his half had prick rested comfortably against Gray's belly. A fact that the Fullbuster ignored as he tried to get up. Cold water sloshed over the side but Natsu did not move and Gray went nowhere.

"Let me up, god damn buffoon." Gray flicked water at his adversary but the man was unflinching, unyielding. "At least let's move somewhere less bloody wet. We'll both look like our grandfathers by the time you get off."

"Maybe that'd be okay," said Natsu.

There was a small bowl on a table by the tub along with soaps and creams and the pink-haired man picked it up, dropping it into the tub to fill. The contents where then dropped over Gray's face.

He sputtered and coughed, realized that he'd missed and breathed and sucked an extra amount back in.

"What was that-" But Gray was cut off by a pair of soft lips working none-too-gently at his. A tongue goaded his mouth open and he sucked it in hungrily, teeth scrapping, biting lips and muscle alike. Not stopping until both men had run out of air and Gray was feeling light headed with the lack of oxygen. "Bastard."

"Freak," Natsu shot back, grinning around the word like a lunatic. It seemed to be infectious, and Gray smiled too, equally feral, of that he was sure.

The hot headed Dragneel leaned into Gray, mouth clamping around his neck and sharp canines scratching at the flesh. Flesh that was becoming increasingly tender. "Hey, hey! Don't leave a mark. What will we do if my dad finds out?"

"Elope?"

"I will hurt you."

"Look forward to it."

Gray blinked as Natsu pulled away, finding himself much lower in the water than before. But, as before, when he tried to push himself up Nastu was there to thwart his plans, allowing him to stay barely above the surface that was rising steadily. When it seemed to be too high the man pushed him into the depths, chasing after him all teeth and hot kisses.

Natsu was warm but the water was steadily dropping to freezing and Gray was shaking with the time spent submerged. When he was finally let up he had to clamp his teeth together to stop them from chattering either bit.

Natsu seemed to see this, thankfully, and was picking himself out of the tub when he said, "That bed sounds like a good idea now."

"You think," Gray muttered. He rose after the other, but didn't get two steps from the stub before two arms, wiry with sinew and film with worked muscles, wrapped around with a blanket and his attention was stolen once more by teeth on his skin and calloused hands guiding him to the bed. When Gray fell to the blankets Natsu fell after him, teeth latching onto a firm nipple and hands travelling low.

Those teeth did not stay long. Once they had gotten a low approving growl from Gray they traversed lower, following the path that his nails had dug over Gray's healthily toned stomach, nipping at the jutting bone of Gray's pelvis, and down to shove his nose into the gathering musk in his balls. The Fullbuster sighed out his approval, raising his hips to allow Natsu better access.

But again the tease did not linger long, two hands gripped at Gray's thighs while Natsu mouthed softly at Gray's sack.. That tongue continued up the belly of his cock, kissing the head. Then the entirety of Gray's girth was surrounded by heated, moist walls.

"Shit," he cursed as Natsu bobbed. A hand wrapped into Natsu's hair while Gray lifted his hips in turn with the man's movements. There was a soft brush of teeth that wasn't hard enough to hurt even the sensitive skin, and a tongue that washed over it. Natsu took him in again and again, the head of his cock twitching against the textured roof of the other's mouth when he held still, then he pulled away so only the very tip held contact. Gray squirmed, his hips jerking, trying to fuck the mouth that was eating him, without his consent – or dis-consent.

For a moment Natsu let him, holding still while Gray rolled his hips. Until Gray's motions got too erratic, and he bordered on coming. Natsu was quick then to pinch the base and pull away. Once satisfied he started crawling up the Fullbuster's body.

"Your turn," he said smugly, his cock resting against Gray's before he gripped spiked dark locks and guided Gray's face to the side. His head pressed to Gray's lips. There it waited patient until he finally conceded, parting his teeth and allowing the other to push slowly in. There were no warnings, no guides, he did not force Gray's jaw to remain open or slam too fast in. Just eased in with patience and trust.

Natsu coughed with a half smirk, covering up a groan of pleasure and Gray hummed with self-satisfaction, running his tongue around the other's prick as much space left would allow. Soon his nose was buried into the coarse hairs at the base while his throat clamped around the offending object, trying to swallow. Pre-come leaked, leaving a salty taste and a sticky sensation. Natsu rocked his hips slowly, and Gray allowed until he didn't any more.

He pulled off the man's dick with a pop sound. He tongue tried to work around the odd feeling left behind. But he was more concerned with the tightness in his balls and the needy look and Natsu's face, desire had that man still moving, rocking into the air. "Hurry up."

"Yes, princess," he purred.

Then he was sitting atop him, chasing Gray up to the pillows that lined the head board. His fingers wrapped around Gray's shaft, guiding it. He was tight and it felt good and he wasted no time getting used to the feeling. Rocking to Gray's thrusts, up and down in a steady beat that had his prick crashing against Gray's stomach and leaving white drips along the deeply tanned skin.

And Gray was flipping Natsu over and driving him into the pillows, while a set of fangs chewed into his shoulder not to control the owner, but to mark Gray. Natsu tried to reach for himself but Gray crashed the man's prick between the two of them, setting a hard pace that had them both grunting with the effort and whining with the pleasure and they were noisy. When a rush of heat shook through Gray he keened, bottoming out within Natsu with balls tightening. Ropey strings shot along his chest as Natsu climaxed and they rode it out together.

He collapsed on top of Natsu, barely finding the energy to prop himself up on one elbow. The energy would return soon enough but he was due for a rushed bath. He smelled of sex and though it wasn't a bad reek to Gray or Natsu they both had places to be.

He scowled. "I was clean before this, you know?"

Natsu just shrugged. "So was I."

"Now I've your bloody come all over me. It's gross you know."

"I've got yours up my ass! Get out of me!" He pushed at the other violently.

"I love you too." Gray smiled and moved. The energy was back and he needed a bath. In a short while he would have to watch Natsu eat some supposedly poisonous fruit-vegetable and he would have to save his life. Gray was more interested in the face his father would make more than anything.


End file.
